Saving Souls
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Edward and Bella teach Rosalie a hard lesson. Who else is in on this? Who else is saved along side Rosalie? -T to be safe!


**Summary:**_ Edward has had enough of Rosalie's bitter thoughts towards his Bella. So, a plan has been made. Rosalie's soul isn't the only one he and Bella saved from their sudden decision though._

* * *

_**Edward**_

"You're what?" Carlisle asked me in a whisper, looking shocked and hurt about my declaration.

I sighed, and sat more forward in my chair, clasping my hands on the dining room table. "I'm leaving the coven." I repeated, remaining calm and not looking to my father hurt and worried look.

"Why, son? Why would you want to leave?" Carlisle asked me softly and quickly. His mind was in overdrive due to my choice of splitting from the coven, and he was thinking this was due to him to doing something.

I shook my head. "This isn't because of you, or anyone in the coven, Carlisle. I don't think you all need me like someone else does. You can all take care of yourselves, and you don't need me around."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes in thought, "who needs you so much that you're splitting form our coven, Edward? If this person needs help, by all means move them into the house and care for them here. You don't have to leave us." He told me, desperately wanting me to change my mind.

"I doubt everyone wants her here, Carlisle. But this isn't spite." I stopped myself from going down that road and letting him think about spite and me leaving for that reason when it wasn't even close. "I'm doing this because I'm well old enough to be out on my own, and doing things by myself. I'm an adult, Carlisle; I don't need to be coddled." I said firmly.

"Edward, I never doubted your ability to complete something on your own. I'm trying to figure out who this person is and why she's so important to you; important enough to leave the family for her." Carlisle shook his head. "The family's opinion doesn't matter in this girl, son. If you want her here, then move her in and don't think about them. They want you to stay, son."

I nodded. "Yes, but they won't accept a half of me that's so important. That's why I need to leave. You can't love half a person, and hate the other half without something going wrong. I'm sorry, Carlisle. I love you, but I think it best that I leave."

With that said, I stood up with Carlisle doing the same

"Who is she, son? No one hates a half of you. If this girl is the other half to you, then she's important to me." Carlisle followed me into the living room. I was about to head up stairs and pick up my bags, but Carlisle put both hands on my shoulders to stop me. "Who's this girl?" He asked me again.

"You've met her already, Carlisle; It's Bella." I informed him, ignoring the house phone that was ringing and most likely Alice calling after seeing my decision to leave.

Carlisle grew shocked. "Bella? Son, every one loves Bella. She can live with us, Edward. We all love Bella. _I _love Bella like I love you." He claimed. "Esme loves her, Alice adores her, Emmett loves her, Jasper has grown very fond of Bella, and Rose -"

"Hates her every being because I love her and want her changed before she passes away from her illness." I stopped him from saying Rosalie loved Bella when I knew very well that she despised her.

"No, son. Rosalie doesn't hate her." It sounded a bit forced, but he knew fully well that Rosalie didn't get along with Bella.

"You don't hear inside her head, Carlisle. I've heard her for months now; all about how selfish Bella is for using me for immortality; Bella's so stupid for not seeing the best in life; Bella's not even worth it." I rambled off on the thoughts Rosalie always had in her head. "I'm going to tell you right now that Bella doesn't even have a fight left in her. Her illness is getting to her, and I'm trying to save what's left of the one person I want to cherish the rest of my existence. But like I said, this isn't about spite. This is about getting Bella somewhere away from here, and somewhere she can overcome this illness or be changed to make sure it doesn't kill her in her sleep." I said once more over this not being about spite.

Carlisle looked heartbroken. "Edward, please, son. Don't leave." He begged me officially.

I didn't like hurting Carlisle, but this was for the best. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I love you, and I'll send you a letter when we get to our new home." I patted his hands that were still on my shoulders before removing them gently and walking around him, leaving him to stand there in total defeat with the phone ringing once more.

* * *

_**Alice**_

I growled again when the phone was ignored and slapped my phone shut. "Damn it." I pushed on the gas, going faster to make it home before my vision came true.

Edward was leaving us with Bella because she was sicker than before, and he wanted her better where everyone would welcome her with open arms, unlike what was happening in Forks. UG! This is all Rosalie's fault! If she just _listened_ to me and tried to get to know what a good person Bella is, we wouldn't be in the position we were now!

"We're not going to make it." Jazz hissed, fully pissed off over this whole situation without an ounce of blame on Edward and Bella.

I knew Jazz thought exactly I thought: Rosalie should have tried harder!

"We will, okay! He's gathering up things humanly, and Bella's sitting on her front porch reading. He said he'd pick her up at noon." I told him, looking to the clock on my radio, 11:42 AM.

"Can't this stupid thing go any faster?" Jazz growled about the car, causing me to enter a vision.

_Jazz jumping from the car and running to the house, making it to see Edward about to enter the Volvo. He talks to Edward, but he loses the fight and Edward still leaves, looking at Jazz with love and compassion, telling him he loved him and would send a letter to the family soon._

I blinked out of my three second long vision and turned my glare to Jazz, "Don't you dare jump from this car, Jasper Nikolai!" I hissed to him.

Jazz growled but he sat back in the seat of my Porsche. "Go faster then."

"This car can only go so fast!" I growled back before turning the car sharply and entering the road that would lead us all home. Emmett's AMG Hummer that he kept from the nineties. The thing didn't go far without needing gas, but it was a beast that could go fast.

Before I made it to the drive way, I had one other vision.

_Turning down the driveway, I hit Edward's Volvo, making him glare at me with a shake of his head. He's forced to stay a few more days to get his car fixed, which he takes to the shop to actually get fixed and to not be delayed. He stays with Bella for those two days, with us going to Bella's house to see them and try and get Edward to not leave. Rosalie guilts Bella into thinking this is her fault, making Edward pissed off with her enough to buy a new car and leave. The letter doesn't come in the mail for four months due to Bella becoming sicker._

I blinked and slammed on my breaks in _front_ of the driveway, not giving possible exit or entrance, and forcing the Volvo in place when Edward stopped, rolling his eyes at me with a fond smile on his face.

"Edward, don't do this!" I begged and jumped out of the Porsche.

My brother sighed from inside his car before he took the keys out and pocketed them for safety, and got out to stand on the gravel. "Alice, don't even think of what you're thinking of doing." He warned me about popping a tire like I contemplated. He had a spare, but I could always pop two.

_I popped two tires, and he uses his spare for one and the tire from my other car as the next without hesitating of tearing the engine out of my Porsche so I couldn't follow him._

I ended my thought train when I came out of my vision. "Fine, no tires will be popped if only for the sake of my Porsche." I agreed.

Edward only chuckled and stood inside the way of his Volvo's door, ready to get back in after talking to us all, Emmett and Rosalie included since Esme sped to the house to see if Carlisle was alright.

_Carlisle grieves Edward for years, even with letters in the mail accompanied with pictures of how Bella and Edward are; both are vampires._

"Ed, c'mon, bro! Just stay with us! Why do you need to leave?" Emmett begged him without a pause, not glaring like Rosalie.

"You don't need me around, Emmett. You have Jasper to be your naughty partner. He's definitely more willing than I am." Edward chuckled.

Jazz glared this time for what he said. "Hardly." He growled over the jokes, teasing, pranks, and just naughty stuff that Emmett liked to do after grabbing and pulling someone in with him.

"That's not what he's asking, you idiot. Why the hell are you leaving?" Rosalie hissed at him.

_Edward shakes his head at Rosalie's claims of Bella not being worth it. Edward's hurt enough to drive through the forest with his car and get back on the main road to pic up Bella and leave. The letter doesn't come for six months._

"I'm leaving because I'm old enough to do so. I want a life with Bella getting better, and a happily ever after with her. That's why." Edward answered simply, not seeing my vision.

I hissed at Rosalie before she could open her mouth and make my vision come true. She gave me a startled look, but it ended in a glare. "Just shut up and leave this to us, Rose. Everything you have to say doesn't matter from this point out." I said firmly.

"It's alright, Alice. She won't ever change, and that's just her." Edward tried to sooth my temper. "This isn't about her opinions either," So he _had_ seen my vision then, "I'm doing this because it's what needs to be done."

"No it doesn't. Bella can move in with us, Edward. We can take care of her here." Jasper told him.

Edward shook his head. "I'm not even giving that a chance, Jazz. Too many bad outcomes." He shook his head sadly.

All eyes went to me and I just glared at Rosalie. "yes, very bad outcomes. But that doesn't mean you can't just...buy a house closer to us! You can live in Seattle with Bella!" I told him, knowing houses were on sale in that area.

"Bella isn't staying in Washington, Alice. She wants to somewhere more open so she can finally leave this earth in her own words." Edward shook his head firmly. "I'm taking her somewhere open, but I'm not letting her give up. I'm going to change her when it come down to her last breath."

_Bella was lying on a golden sheeted bed. She's lying under the covers on her side with Edward kneeling before her. She's only nineteen. She looked very thin and sick, but she gave Edward a tearful smile as her body fought instinctively to catch breath while holding tightly to Edward's hand. Edward let her close her eyes as her body started to fail in taking in the sea salty, fresh air, and he bit her on her neck. He didn't lose control with her. Three days later, Bella wakes up and sees Edward's face. She's only happy to see him, and isn't angry with him for changing her. A hundred years later, things are still the same with them being madly in love._

"You can't change her! She doesn't want changed!" Rosalie shouted, causing me to come out of my vision.

"Because of you!" Edward shouted back, making her freeze. "All you've done for seven months, Rosalie, is belittle her. She hasn't a fight left her in body, and I'm lucky enough to get her to agree to moving somewhere away from all of this. She doesn't want changed because she doesn't want to fight with you for eternity over how much we love each other. You have no say in my relationship, Rosalie. You might be my sister, but Bella is my other half." He told her, calming himself down.

Rosalie didn't respond, but that didn't stop her from glaring at him.

Emmett looked between them. "How long have you hated Bella? You said she was okay..." He looked betrayed from her lying to him.

"She lied, Emmett. Rosalie isn't even close to acquaintances with Bella. Or even mutual grounds." Jazz finally said what he had wanted to say all along.

Edward sighed, getting our attention, though Emmett gave very hurt looks to Rosalie who wasn't looking back. "I'm not trying to start a falling out, Emm, but Bella and I...we'll be much better on our own. I'll make sure to write you all soon and continue writing, and I'll send an e-mail to Carlisle when Bella's changing. I love you all, but don't try and take this from me. Bella needs me more than any of you do. I have to think of what she needs during her...final year or so." He told us, swallowing some venom. "Please move your car, Alice. Bella's waiting for me."

Edward got into the Volvo and started the car. My keys were taken by Jazz, and I was moved back by Emmett's large hand on my shoulder. I couldn't take this from him...I loved him like he was my own brother, and I loved Bella, too, but he was right at a point. Bella and he _would_ be much better without all this drama Rosalie started. I watched Edward leave the drive, going the speed limit before he hit the road and sped away out of sight. All of us siblings stood together and watched him drive away with heavy hearts.

I was pulled into a vision.

_Bella was lying on the same bed. She looked sick and weak at eighteen. She couldn't catch her breath, and she was crying to Edward who was holding her hands and trying to consol her as much as possible. He bit her before her heart failed. Bella didn't survive the change. Edward is tracked down by Carlisle months later from him not receiving a letter in a year. He finds Edward trying to buy a ticket to Italy to force the Volturri to kill him, and he doesn't let him. Carlisle forces Edward back to our home in Alaska to be with family after finding out about Bella not surviving the change. Edward is never the same, and is very depressed with him depending on Jasper's manipulations to get him through his days without his mate by his side._

* * *

_**Emmett**_

"Did you really lie to me?" I asked Rose, sitting on the edge of our bed and not making her sit. She was walking aimlessly around it since I told her she couldn't leave the room until we talked about it. I was sure she would ignore me later and be in a huff, but I couldn't get passed the thought of her actually _lying_ to me about liking Bella, the girl our brother loved and wanted to be with.

"What does it matter?" Rose huffed to me.

I gave her a look. "It matters to _me_, your _mate_. Tell me, did you actually lie to me about liking Bella, then going behind my back and make her feel bad?"

Rose didn't answer, and I knew it was the truth. It hurt to see that Rose was lying, and I wondered what else she might have lied about to my face.

"Anything else you want to confess now that our brother is gone, and Bella is out of your personal bubble?" I asked sarcastically. "Do you even want to be married to me?" I asked her with sarcasm again.

She scoffed. "Don't be stupid, Emmett. What does it matter anyway? She's gone, and she took Edward with her. Our family is ruined thanks to her." She hissed.

I snapped my eyes to her and stood faster than she could blink to let a slap cross her left cheek in my anger and hurt that she still blamed Bella. Rose held her cheek and her gold eyes were wide as she looked at me, disbelieving that I actually hit her for the first time in our relationship.

"Don't blame Bella for Edward leaving. If you need to blame someone, Rosalie Michelle, blame yourself. You're so fucking vain it's...fogging over this entire town! I might love you with my every being, but this is bullshit." I pointed to her, ignoring Esme and Jasper who came in the room with shocked faces over the fact of me slapping Rose. Jazz looked more impressed than shocked. "Bella didn't deserve to see this part of you; not because she's sick and dying, but because Edward loved her and wanted us to see what a good girl she was, and see how much he loved the part of him that he found after being alone for a hundred and six years. She just wanted our acceptance, and you just turned the other cheek without even looking at her." I shook my head, swallowed back venom.

"Emm..." Rose started in a whisper.

I shook my head. "I need to go for a walk. Before I do anything else that I'll regret forever." I showed my hands to her, not wanting her closer in case I went for another hit to her cheek, and backed away for the door that Esme and Jasper moved out of. "And you...you need to think about what's really important in your life, what's just fucking petty, because I can't tell you. You might just lie in the end anyway." I shrugged and walked away down the hall where Alice and Carlisle were standing in, not looking as surprised as Esme and Jasper had, but probably more understanding.

Not that Carlisle looked to approve of my method of knocking sense into Rose of course. But sometimes, when all you know is being treated like trash, it's all you knew how to respond to. I guess I could back that up though. I loved Rose, but enough was enough. I didn't want lies; I didn't want the huffiness; I didn't want the anger all day and her just telling me to shut up and stop causing trouble; I wanted a wife who was proud of me like I was of her from just living next to me.

Carlisle patted my shoulder, showing pride in me leaving before anything else happened before I walked down the stairs and left the house to run all my thoughts out of my head. A run would be good. I would be back, but I needed to run for a bit.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

Looking to Rose, I felt her shock and disbelief that Emmett actually slapped her. I for one was applauding him for finally knocking some sense into her for the first time. I wish he would have at least let me watch though. I've waited a long time to see Rosalie finally see that she was a bitch, and her hate for Bella ran off Edward. Maybe now she would see now what she had done.

"Any sense yet, Rose?" I asked her curiously, not very worried over her being slapped for the first time in her vampire life no doubt.

She didn't even glare at when she sat on the bed. I put a hand on Esme to prevent her from going over there to consol Rosalie. She didn't need coddling right now. She needed to learn her lesson the hard way for once, without Esme's mothering. Esme looked at me and I shook my head, silently telling her to not go and soothe Rosalie.

I waited for Rosalie to say something before I just shook my head. "I guess a good slap didn't help. Do you need the blunt words I'm refraining from saying, or can you speak and use your mouth for good for the first time ever?" I asked her, perhaps mocking her past tones a bit.

"Shut up." Rose told me without a tone or a glare. It was in a whisper.

_Shock. Disbelief. Confusion. Anger. Hurt._

"Why are you confused, Rose? Do you not get it yet? You hurt Emmett by deliberately lying to him about Bella. You went behind your dominant's back and willingly belittled your own brother's other half. Emmett was right about one thing in giving you that smack," I said, getting her eyes on me as well as Carlisle's and Alice's. "Bella didn't deserve to see this side of you." I shook my head. "I know if Ali did that I would certainly have given her a good ass whoopin'. You're lucky all you got was a small pat to the cheek." I swore without hesitance.

"Maybe you need an eye opener, Rose," Alice started, walking over to her to give her a few papers before backing away from her. "Those are Bella's test papers. You said you didn't believe that she was really sick, so I asked Edward if I could see her test papers for something I was doing. He gave me the copies since he's keeping the real ones. Go ahead, give it a look."

Rosalie did just that, and she froze when she read the diagnosis.

_Shock. Horror. Disbelief._

"What was that diagnosis again, Carlisle?" I asked curiously, turning my eyes to Carlisle's dark eyes.

_Stress. Worry. Hurt. Pain. Loss._

He was upset over Edward's leaving, and it wasn't a surprise why; out of us all, Edward was the closest thing Carlisle had to a real son. Edward had been his first-created, firstborn, first companion, first everything no doubt. When Bella had been introduced to Carlisle, who was her doctor, he had been ecstatic over Edward _finally_ having a companion, his other half no less. Carlisle thought of Bella as a daughter quickly, and when Edward popped out that he was leaving, it must have hurt that he was taking Bella with him; he lost a daughter and a son in just one day. And the day wasn't even over yet.

Carlisle gave me a look before he said, "Heart failure." He answered me softly, looking back to Rosalie.

_Disbelief. Shame._

"About damn time you felt some shame in yourself." I rolled my eyes. "After ninety-seven years of age, you would think it wouldn't take you this long to see that Bella isn't the one that separated our family. It was your bitchiness and the fact of you not letting go of your past that's long gone."

"Like you're any different! You've held on to Maria and the wars this long! You have no right to judge me over the past you didn't have to live!" Rosalie shouted to me, standing from her bed in anger.

_Anger. Hurt. Disbelief. Shame._

I raised a brow. "You think you're the only one in this house that was raped?"

It went silent, and only Alice's hand was on my arm.

"I was changed for a _war_, Rose. I fought my entire vampire life, and since I was seventeen years old. I was around unstable vampires for years, and changing new ones every day after killing the useless ones. You think I didn't suffer the consequences?" I chuckled without feeling and shook my head at her disbelief. "It's not just women who are raped, Rose. But the difference between us...is that I've forgiven the men who raped me. Not for them, but for myself and Alice. I wasn't letting them control me and my relationship with my mate, my other half, and the reason I'm still here and not moaning and groaning over them. I love you as a sister, so pardon me if this seems cruel," I paused to look her in the eyes. "But get over it before you kill your relationship from self-pity."

I took Alice's small hand before leaving the room with her. The weight that had been on my chest was gone, and when Alice and I stepped onto the third floor where our room was located, I pulled her into a tight hug. Alice wrapped her arms around me just as tightly, and she pecked my jaw.

"I'm so proud of you, Jazz. You have no idea how proud I am." Alice whispered to me.

I kissed the top of her head. "And you'll never know how proud of myself I am."

* * *

_**Esme**_

Night had fallen so slowly, and the children were all out hunting. Carlisle and I had chosen to stay home together for a bit of time alone inside of my son's seemingly empty room. His personal belongings were still here, besides a few CD's he wouldn't have left behind, his photo album that Carlisle gave him for his birthday two years ago that was filled with our family, his clothes, and a couple of other random items he took with him to wherever he was now with Bella.

Bella...she was like my own daughter, and now she was gone, too. I understood that Edward wanted her changed and better, but he could have stayed home with her right? I knew Rosalie was out of line, but were her actions so horrendous that Edward thought leaving was the right thing to do?

"The house seems so empty all of a sudden." I told Carlisle, looking around my son's room again while sitting on his couch with my husband next to me and holding my hand.

Carlisle nodded. "It does." He shook his head. "I never saw how terrible Rosalie acted to Bella. I saw some tension, but I didn't think it was anything so major..."

I felt just as much a failure. Not just to Edward, but to Bella. What mother didn't see the pain of her child?

"Had I known I would have confronted Rosalie over her cruelty to Bella." Carlisle claimed.

"Would Rose have listened to us?" I asked him, seriously wondering if my beautiful daughter would have listened to her father and myself over her stopping the bullying.

Carlisle shook his head. "I haven't a clue, darling. Has she really been so stuck in her past that she had to take it out on Bella's illness? And thinking that Bella was faking her heart failure..." My husband was in disbelief over Rose.

I sighed lightly. "Where would he have gone? Does he have money? What about shelter for himself and Bella? Or food, water, clothing..." I worried over both of my children's well beings.

Carlisle held my hand with both of his and patted it gently. "he must have a plan of some sort. He's changing Bella in his own words before she passes, so he must be going somewhere where there aren't humans around. He wouldn't put anyone in danger, and he won't put Bella in a dangerous position." My wonderful husband assured me softly.

I gave one more sigh. "You're right; Edward's not ridiculous enough to test Bella as a newborn. How much longer do you think she has to live, Carlisle? Edward said she might only have a year..." I turned to Carlisle, wondering deeply how long it was until Bella's heart would fail.

Carlisle gave a losing sigh. "Not even a year, my love. Bella's heart is just hanging by a thread. I'd give her...but four months. It all depends on Bella, and if she gives up the fight at last. It's been four years that she's been fighting to stay alive, and I'm afraid she'll die young before our son changes her."

I felt my lip tremble. My poor baby... "Will she survive the change? If her heart is so weak, can she survive the change?" I asked him desperately, wanting to hear that Bella will make it through the three or four days of the venom traveling her body. The change was painful, so would Bella withstand the venom long enough for it to stop her heart itself?

My husband went silent, and I looked him over.

"Carlisle?" I called his name softly.

"...I don't know, Esme. I truly don't know. I pray that she makes it long enough to _be_ savable."

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

The month had passed tortuously slow, and waiting for the letter from my son had been agonizing. Everyday, Esme checked the mail and we would all wait to hear her happy squeal of receiving the letter that we were waiting on; we hadn't heard it yet, and I still waited for the day it would arrive. I had taken the month off and gave a call to my job at the hospital, claiming I needed to be with family for a while, and I had thought over all there was to think about in my life with Edward.

I remembered when I had found him in the morgue, still alive with his mother just hanging on for her son. Looking at his mother's green eyes had drew me in enough to listen to her and not use the chloroform to put her out of her complete misery. I had been prepared to use the chloroform, but when she started speaking, I had heard the plea in her weak voice to save her son any possible way. I hadn't had the chance to save her, like I thought of doing with her son to have a few companions, but I had the chance with Edward who had been a fighter. His heart had refused to give out, and it had to be excruciatingly painful for him. I could remember like it was just yesterday.

_I looked at his name tag that was attached to his wrist before I had done anything else, and his name was Edward Anthony Mason. He was pale, a bit cold, and was clearly ready to be chloroformed. I looked to his mother's dead body before back to him and seeing something in him that would attach us together forever. He would be a good companion, despite his age, and he would be a good friend._

After I had changed him, he had been a rather easy newborn to handle. His gift had amazed me, and he himself amazed me. Edward had been a smart boy; always willing to please and sit and talk with me for hours. Even during his rebellion, I had loved him endlessly. His strong will to try by himself was enough to be proud. I wasn't upset that he had fed from humans; he had only fed from murderers and rapists. That was something to be proud of with Edward. He could have had anyone on the street to satisfy his cravings, but he only went for the bad guys.

When he had completed his rebellion, and wished to be back with me permanently, I had welcomed him back with open arms. I had Esme and Rosalie in the house already, but Edward had been a special case to me, and Rosalie had been my bribe to get Edward back, with her approval of course; he was my first created, and my first son. Edward and Rosalie had gotten along well, and Edward's red eyes hadn't scared off the two girls and prevented them from getting to know the real Edward. Esme, my wonderful wife, and met Edward before his rebellion, and she accepted him back instantly when he couldn't go on in his rebellion.

I hadn't even thought of a possibility that Rosalie would want to hurt Edward, not after what they had been through together. Edward and Rosalie had been a light couple until Emmett came into the picture. Edward had even gone back to Royce King to get the revenge Rosalie deserved, which had been the only time he came home with red eyes. He had done it for his companion and that had made me quite literally look the other way over the subject of Edward feeding from humans. I had barely noticed his red eyes when I had heard Esme say he finished off Royce King.

I was proud of Edward still, like I was back then. He was doing what he thought best, even if it hurt that he wasn't here with me. Bella was special to him as his other half, and I had to accept that he wasn't mine anymore I supposed.

I chuckled at my thought as I flipped through the mail. I was a the mailbox getting the mail this time, and I hadn't expected to get the letter yet. I had thought that Bella needed him for now, and I was okay with that. Bella did need help no doubt. Her heart must be so weak...

I blinked at the envelope in my hand when I shuffled to it, bringing my thoughts to a complete halt.

_'Carlisle Cullen and family'_

_'Sender – Edward and Bella Cullen'_

I widened my eyes. Bella Cullen? I looked around pointlessly, looking for my family before remembering they were still in the house. I ran back to the house, entering and seeing my family look at me like I had four heads.

"It's from Edward and Bella." I told them.

They lost their looks and sat up quickly.

"Open it!" Alice demanded me excitedly, standing up to look over my arm due to her shortness.

I did as told while chuckling at my small daughter. The letter was written by Edward from the calligraphy being one that I recognized instantly.

"Well, read it!" Emmett demanded this time, sitting next to Rosalie who was giving the same impatient look.

_'Dear Carlisle and company,_

_'Greeting from Rose Valley. (not due to Rosalie. Bella likes flowers.) Sorry I've not written sooner, but Bella needed tending to. I have a free moment to sit down and write this, so I thought of just writing for all of you in one letter since I wouldn't have much time to sit still._

_'Bella's been doing wonderful lately. Her heart isn't the best, but she's still moving about and gaining strength. She's only lost three pounds this month, and I'm rather proud of her for not groaning about me forcing food into her lately. She's enjoying the open air out here, and the air is helping her I think. She enjoys sitting in the fields most times in her favorite dress, Bloomingdale's strapless dress. (won't Alice be proud?) She's asked about you all lately, and I've told her I would contact you all soon enough. (I've been ordered to say hello in a very polite manner to Rose, and tell Emmett to not silly string Jasper's favorite shirt on Tuesday.)'_

I paused and turned my eyes to Emmett, naturally scolding him and seeing his shocked look.

"How did she know that?" Emmett asked confusedly, getting a glare from my other son at the confession of him really thinking of doing so to the plaid shirt Alice bought him years ago. Alice gave him a glare as well.

"Keep reading." Rosalie told me, giving Emmett a raised brow that told him 'seriously?'

I did just that, seeing Esme standing near me to look over the letter that held small doodles of flowers that Bella must have done.

'_I've been rather well myself. A bit worn out, but not dead in literal terms yet._

**_'He's been a drama queen lately, and giving Rosalie a run for her money, Carlisle. It's so __horrible__ to listen to him gripe and complain about me being a total..what was the word?_**

_'Temptress._

_**'Precisely. It's annoying these days, but then again, it's better than him going off on medicines. He's been studying lately, you know? I'm rather proud myself, Carlisle. His past has nothing on him these days.**_

_'Thank you, Bella, for disturbing me and taking this paper from me. Anywho. I've been given a direct order from Bella to send a few other things to you all. This letter is rather short, but I'll make up for it easily if you all look to the enclosed items after you finish reading._

_**'I think Alice will be proud of me! I did them myself!**_

_'I think Esme will be happy as well. Enjoy and hope you accept._

_'With love,** and excitement,**_

_'Edward and Bella Cullen'_

I handed the letter to Esme who was smiling very happily for the first time in a month, and took out two items from the envelope to look them over curiously. The big 'YOU'RE INVITED' got my full attention like it did Alice.

"They're getting married." Alice stated with shock.

"Married?" Jasper parroted her, slapping Emmett once for the heads up of the future prank.

I nodded. "Next month, right in the middle of Spring."

Emmett blinked before he gave a big smile. "What are we waiting for? To Rose Valley!" He cheered.

"Hold on a second, Emmett. Is she human still?" Rosalie turned to me expectantly.

I hummed and looked to the second item. I gave a chuckle at the picture of Bella and Edward, both smiling and close together. "Perhaps so. Maybe Edward wishes to wed her before he changes her. All the same, we're accepting and flying out this weekend." I told them all, making all teens disappear from the room.

Esme smiled at me brightly. "This is exciting indeed!"

I had to agree. "Indeed. Let's go find a frame for this picture. This is a beautiful photo of them both." I said and looked over the picture again.

"Oh how pretty!" Esme paused and took the photo from me to get a closer look. "Is that a..." She dragged out the word, turning her suspicious eyes to me.

I gave her a smile. "I guess we'll find out, won't we, Grandma?" I teased her, snatching the photo and speeding to my office as to not get pulverized by Alice who jumped off the stairs for the photo of Bella with some sort of bump on her abdomen.

* * *

_**Rosalie**_

A day had gone by since the letter was read, and I was thinking over how much I had actually hurt Bella. I never even thought I had done such damage to her with my words, but I did, and I was ashamed of it. When Emm had really hit me, it was like he turned on the light and brightened my path. It hurt that Emm would just smack me, but I deserved it. This month, Emm and I had really talked through our relationship. He deserved a lot better than what I had gave him these long years we've been married, and just sitting and speaking was really helping us through this.

Knowing Jasper, my own brother, had been used like I had, wasn't something I hadn't ever wanted to know. Jasper was so strong I never would have even thought about him being raped. He was a strong major, a war god, and my brother. Was this how everyone else felt with me? Jasper and I had spoken about it, and knowing that he only had Peter and Charlotte, his two loyal changelings, by his side through the wars and all the attacks. He said, that after the first three, you just learn to sit back and give them what they wanted 'less you provoked more onto the subject of given sex. Afterwards, he had given them what they deserved; he used his gift to give them excruciating pain, all he could muster, and left it at that. He had orders to not kill them until Maria had her searching for useful ones, so he couldn't do anything but go on with his job.

Edward had done off with Royce and his friends who had raped me. He had given me back my honor, and I had given his girlfriend nothing but insults. What sister did that to her brother?

Looking down to my desk and my plain paper, I decided that writing Edward before we left, then giving the letter to Bella. It was supposed to be an apology letter, and if I was to apologize, it should be to Bella.

"I think we should get 'em a gift. Whatcha think, Rose?" Emm questioned from our bed, throwing the ball in the air and catching it over and over.

I blinked and looked at him. "What did you have in mind?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Don't normal people give wedding gifts?" He asked curiously innocent.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my paper. "Yes." I answered simply.

"How about...a teddy bear? Bella likes stuffed animals." He chuckled.

"You just want to give her a bear, Emm. Chose something that has nothing to do with your ego and size," I demanded with a click of my tongue.

Emm chuckled again. "Okay, okay...how about...a...I don't know...a crib?"

I stopped writing 'dear Bella,' and froze. "Give them a what?" I asked blankly, turning my eyes to his innocent golds.

"You know? The stuff babies use?" He shrugged with innocence, throwing his ball still.

I gave him a look over before shaking my head. "I don't want to know if you know what I think you know." I shook it off and went back to writing.

"What?" He sounded so confused. He stopped tossing the ball to look at me no doubt.

"Nothing, hunny. I think a crib is a lovely idea." I told him in the voice my human mother used on my human father when she had done something wrong and placated complete innocence.

"Oh..." Emm shook it off and went back to tossing that damned ball.

I could only roll my eyes and go back to writing my apology letter. Emm would really never change. Even as a vampire with super hearing, super brain functions, and quick hands that missed the ball and let it fall on his head with a 'thunk', he didn't seem to be any smarter. Sometimes I wondered if I had done something wrong in his change, but then again, I wouldn't want my mate any other way.

* * *

_**Bella**_

"What did I say about getting out of that bed, young woman?" Edward clicked his tongue at me when he spotted me sneaking out of the house and into the backyard where the fields of flowers were waiting for me to pluck and twirl.

I gave him big brown eyes and stopped in place. "But the-"

"Don't even try to pull that on me again." Edward chuckled before pulling up the patio chair. "Park it. The family will be here any minute."

I did as told, making sure my dress was covering my behind before sitting. "What should we tell them?" I asked curiously, rubbing the small bump on my belly.

Edward looked curious as he sat in a chair next to me, holding my hand that wasn't busy. "About what?"

I gave him a look with a smile. "You know what about." I chided him.

He chuckled. "I don't know. Let's see how changed Rose is first, then we'll talk to Carlisle first."

I nodded in agreement. "Do you think she's learned a lesson? I think she has. Especially since she saw the diagnosis paper of my heart failure." I claimed.

"That baby is quite useful these days." Edward muttered with amusement, rubbing my belly as well.

I giggled. "I think I like being psychic, even if it's for a while." I told him with a shrug.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't turn out like Alice. Yikes." Edward made a face before we both laughed.

"Let's not tell Alice that, shall we?" I asked of him, not really wanting the pixie's wrath turned on me just yet.

Edward nodded in agreement before he looked out in the open, narrowed his eyes, then smiled widely. "They're here." He stood up quickly.

"Go run 'em down. I'll be right here." I rolled my eyes fondly, knowing he wanting nothing but to run into Carlisle for a tight hug.

He was gone the next second, and I thought I saw a few bodies in the distance. I only shook my head and giggled while petting my baby bump. Edward extremely happy to have received an e-mail from Carlisle, telling him that they were most certainly coming, if but to smack his head for leaving and not contacting them for a month. I knew leaving was hard for Edward, but we both knew it was for the best. Not just for me, but for Rosalie to open her eyes for once. Her belittling of me hadn't affected me so much, but it did hurt that one of Edward's family never liked me because of my status of human. It had hurt my other half, though, and this was most certainly necessary for the growth of both Rosalie, and our baby.

_Alice topples me for a hug from excitement._

I blinked before I put out a hand, stopping Alice from toppling on me. "Watch the bump here." I ordered the pixie who looked instantly to my belly, and gaining a large happy smile and releasing a squeal.

"BABIES!" Alice jumped up and down.

I could only look innocently to everyone as I waved when they all suddenly appeared on the porch. "I tried to use protection, but Edward said no." I defended myself and greeted them at the same time.

Esme gave Edward a scolding look, but it died when I stood up and demanded a hug from the woman who like my real mother. "Oh! You look so cute! How far?" She asked curiously.

"Two months." Edward chuckled, having Carlisle's arm over his shoulder who looked just as innocent when everyone looked to him pointedly. "maybe a story and explanation are needed. Bella," He moved this onto me.

I rolled my eyes. "Good lord. Edward and I did the dirty, getting me pregnant two months ago exactly. We left for this island to prevent me from being seen growing so quickly with a baby vampire inside me." I explained simply, crossing my arms over my Charlotte Russe flower print mini dress.

Jasper gave a look between Carlisle, me, and Edward. "I thought you came out here due to your illness? Your heart failure?" He asked me pointedly, blaming Edward with his eyes.

Edward just chuckled and moved to me, standing behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

_Alice and Rosalie go to slap Edward, but are forced to stop due to me being in the way._

I blinked. So he was using me as cover...what a jerk.

"That's where the story gets interesting." Edward told them. "Let's start with how fed up I got with Rose's belittlement of Bella."

"Then that's where the heart failure comes in." I said with a smile.

"Then Carlisle and his forging papers of said heart failure." Edward continued.

"Then of me losing weight to look unhealthy."

"And then Carlisle making Charlie believe the heart failure was real enough to for the town to find out in under a month." Edward went on with an amused look while Rosalie and Alice crossed their arms.

I giggled. "Then we come here and I miraculously get better and end up pregnant and getting married...surprise!" I sang.

Rosalie looked to us both with narrowed eyes. "So this was all fake?" She asked us bluntly.

"Pretty much." Carlisle chuckled and was given a look by Esme. "Rosalie, they wanted you to open your eyes before they told us all Bella was pregnant, but you never opened up. We all feared you would just turn away from the new baby and Bella all together. So, though I didn't approve so much of the method...I agreed with them doing something to make you open your eyes and see past the curtain you drew."

Emmett began laughing. "EPIC OF ALL PRANKS!" He applauded us both, making us laugh. "This is going in the world record book." He swore.

"Let me get this straight," Jasper stopped us all, "you faked dying because you got pregnant, and came out here for a month to teach Rosalie a hard lesson?"

I nodded. "Yes. Yes I did."

He nodded. "Not bad, Bella." He chuckled in the end. "not bad at all. Do it again, and I'll turn you over my knee for worrying me like that." Jasper swore fully.

"Promise to be as well behaved as this baby." I promised him with a roll of my eyes.

Rosalie glared at us both. "Are you telling me I've been sitting in my room in shame due to a prank for a month?" She hissed to us both.

Edward raised a brow. "Have you learned something?" He asked her, fully ready to make another plan.

Rosalie nodded, making us all look at her fully. "Yes. I'm not letting this child anywhere _near_ you. You're such a bad influence! You just pulled a prank of death, and now you're a father? Wait until I get my _hands_ on you, Edward Anthony!" She went off on a rant that didn't stop, even when we all rolled our eyes.

Emmett nodded to me. "She's learned a valuable lesson, Bella, and you should _totally_ see the crib I got!" He said excitedly.

I smiled. "I'll love putting it together." I told him.

Alice immediately pushed Edward away from me to hug me, minding the baby bump that gave her a good kick for invading our space. "But how did you fake my visions? I saw you dying, Bella." She asked me softly.

I smiled. "It's all the baby. When Edward and I started to plot out way into turning Rosalie nice, I think the baby understood. I can see just like you can all of a sudden, and I think we clashed, thus creating your false visions."

Alice looked impressed. "Wow, Bella." She rolled her eyes when Edward and Jasper were on a run with Emmett joining them in the first run of brothers in a month. Rosalie went inside with the bags, claiming she was raiding Edward's side of the closet for bitchy payback, which I gave her permission for, and Esme went inside with Carlisle to make me some food which I was really wanting all of a sudden.

"You know...Rose isn't the only one you changed and helped." Alice told me slowly.

I looked at her curiously, and she answered with a thankful smile.

"You saved Jazz, Bella. During the first day of you being gone no less. He was truthful with the entire family, and he's changed so well. Thank you, Bella. Really." She told me sincerely.

I smiled. "You're welcome, Alice. How about you come see my closet? I think I made you proud with what I ordered for myself for my pregnancy." I cheered her up instantly.

"Like that Bloomingdale? I really liked that..." Alice went off on a rant of fashion.

All the while, The boys were running and having fun again together, Rosalie was officially burning a few shirts of Edward's, Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen cooking together and looking at me every so often like I was about to break the dam and give birth right there, and Alice and I were going through clothes and showing her the nursery that only had a few buckets of paint, no carpet, and a new window that latched high so the baby couldn't touch the damn thing. It was nice to see the Cullens again, and I knew things would be great with the family once this new edition came to the world.

Well...edit_ions._

* * *

_How was that? Sappy? Good! I hope you like it! Drop a review if you want!_

_-Colonel Rage_


End file.
